"Montana/Sassy/Justice"
Summary Ms. Caine wants an operation to get rid of her "cankles". Sean and Julia are still on the outs. Christian learns he's going to be a father. Julia steals Christian's brush to determine if he's the father of Matt. Sean and Grace learn that Ms. Caine has multiple personalities. Cara recovers and gets close with Matt and Henry. Henry develops feelings for her. Cara asks Matt to the prom. Henry tells Matt that he is going to confess to Cara what happened. Recap Christian and Sean consult with Ms. Caine, who wants to have an operation to get rid of her cankles (her ankles combined with her calves). Liz interrupts and tells Christian he has a visitor who had some rather harsh words for him. Christian goes to his office and finds Gina there. Christian assumes she's there because of him shoving her in the lot a couple of weeks ago. Gina reveals she's pregnant and gives Christian a week to decide if he wants to help the baby. While prepping for the operation, Sean and Christian discuss what been happening in there lives. Christian of course talks about Gina's pregnancy. Sean tells Christian about Annie's eighth b-day party that Julia didn't want Christian at. Christian visits Julia and gives Annie a pet bird. Christian and Julia talk about things and Julia finally tells him to get his own family. Cara visits Matt at his locker at school and invites him to her prayer group after school. There he see Henry, who reveals that he is thinking about switching religions and that he finds Cara attractive. Ms. Caine wakes up and reveals to Sean and Liz that she has multiple personalities. She now requests that her breasts be reduced so the boys at school don't touch them. Sean visits her doctor who approves because it might keep the other personalities at bay. Sean and Julia lie in bed together and they agree to be more honest with each other. Julia makes him get checked out before they'll have sex. Christian goes to see Gina and swears he'll support her and the kid. Gina tells him that because it's been longer than a week, she went ahead and got an abortion which hurts Christian. Sean and Grace tell Montana that they are not going to perform the operation on her breasts which brings out another personality named Justice. Sean later agrees to do the operation. Julia stops by Christian's house to return Annie's present. She asks to use the restroom and steals Christian's brush. She takes it to get a paternity test to see if he is the father of Matt. At lunch Cara, Henry, and Matt sit together in the cafeteria. While Cara is away Henry reveals to Matt that he is going to ask her to the prom. Cara returns but she forgot her juice so Henry goes to get it. While he's gone Cara asks Matt if he'll take her to the prom, which he refuses causing her to run off. Matt tells Henry what happened. Gina stops by Christian's and reveals that she is still pregnant. Christian vows to support her and the baby financially and to be there as a father to their child. At school, Matt learns that Henry has returned to his original faith and is planning on telling Cara what happened. Julia returns to Christian's to tell him something but before she can, she learns that Christian has a family of his own now. Instead she apologizes for asking about Megan and storms out leaving Christian bewildered. Music Guide Quotes